tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highland Mew Mew Secondary Characters
This is a list of human and Magmalite side characters in ' Highland Mew Mew' See Seasons [[Highland Mew Mew Season 1|'1']] and [[Highland Mew Mew Season 2|'2']] for synopses of mentioned episodes! Humans Nancy Elliot ' ' Gwen's mother and primary scientist of Sector 9. She is tasked with weaponizing the Purple Stone and studying Velaira during her confinement. Nancy is also the one who oversees the MEW project once the girls have been transformed. Her daughter is very much like her—a no nonsense kind of person. However, Nancy is less irritable than her daughter and tends to maintain a calm demeanor. Despite the hectic nature of her work, Nancy is able to remain focused in difficult situations. Judy Ning ' ' [[Anya Ning|'Anya's']] mother and, for most of the story, mental tormentor. She does not see her daughter often due to the busy nature of her work, but when she does, it is hardly ever for a good reason. Judy expects perfection of Anya. As a rich tycoon, benefactor of Sector 9, and one of Nancy's bosses, she has elevated standards and no time for failure. Judy seldom leaves the facility except to handle her daughter’s academic matters and participate in school events, as she is a benefactor of St. Florian's Academy and must be involved as a result. Her sharpness and strictness allow her to focus on succeeding in everything that she does, however she is flawed and not immune to being clouded or swayed by certain ideas or people. Magmalites Ravela ' ' Ravela is a Crystalline Manipulator, and the leader of Velaira's colony. In the series, she refrains from action until absolutely necessary and is the second Crystalline Manipulator that the main Mews encounter. Velaira keeps in contact with Ravela throughout the series, and Ravela only finally appears when she feels she must. Unlike some of the other Crystalline Manipulator leaders on her planet, Ravela keeps crystals on her arms and uses them to attack. She prefers to use compact resources for a quick and easy battle as opposed to lugging around large amounts of crystal that can weigh her down. She typically fights by shooting sharp crystal projectiles from her crystal "sleeves", calling them back to her arms when she is done with them or needs more projectiles. Other times, Ravela will transform the crystal on her arms, making it engulf her hands and create a sharp pointed blade on each one for hand-to-hand combat. Ravela's voice is heard from a radio throughout the series, but she first appears in episode 19. Zarela ' ' Zarela is one of the Magmalites that shows up from another neighboring colony to aid Velaira against Gwen and Miel. Like Velaira, she is a fire-aligned Magmalite fighter. Zarela appears in episode 6 of the series for a brief while and helps cause damage around the facility. However, despite her valiant efforts against the two Mews, she was ultimately defeated by them. In the end, her body was engulfed in fire and she soon disappeared entirely. Ivazen ' ' Ivazen is another Magmalite sent to help Velaira, and is also from a neighboring colony. He is a Brute and has no powers. Like many brute Magmalites, Ivazen excels physically, and has enormous strength. Though he does not fight with an element, he proves to be a major threat in hand-to-hand combat against Gwen and Miel. Ivazen appears in episode 13 of the series for a brief time. He is ultimately defeated by the Mews when they combine their powers to stop him. Ivazen is, so far, the only male character in Highland Mew Mew Evarie ' ' Evarie is a Crystalline Manipulator who is in line to be the next leader of Velaira’s colony after Ravela. She comes to Earth to help Velaira attack the facility and proves to be a destructive force. Evarie carries a chunk of crystals with her that she uses her power to transform into a small weapon for close combat. The kind of weapon she uses will vary depending on her need, ranging from short-range to long-range. Staffs and spears, however, are fairly common for her to use. While Evarie maintains a graceful and poised fighting style, she is extremely dexterous and a major threat to those who don't calculate her movements in time. Evarie appears in episode 14 of the series. She came the closest to destroying the Mews (before Ravela, anyway), having pinned Gwen and Miel down and preparing to kill Miel. However, Anya was the one who stopped her, only without necessarily attacking or hurting her. Despite Evarie being compliant to these demands and refraining from hurting Miel, she was ultimately killed, turning to crystal and being shattered by an enraged Gwen. Enaiza ' ' Enaiza is the final Magmalite to arrive on Earth in Highland Mew Mew. Like Ivazen, Enaiza is a Brute Magmalite who fights with physical force. She specializes in fighting with her tail and legs more than her fists, though she does not get the opportunity to fight in the series. Immediately after arriving, Enaiza is sent home with Velaira’s message to retreat from Earth and never return. Not much is made known about Enaiza other than that she is a Brute Magmalite. She is, however, far different in personality than the rest of her peers. When she arrives on Earth, it is evident that she is a little softer than the rest of the Magmalites who came before her, though she still retains a sense of duty and is not a pushover. Enaiza appears in episode 21 of the series, and she is the only Magmalite to step off of the planet Earth alive. Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Weapon Users: Crystal